Research is proposed to improve and extend an existing, successful, commercial electronic forms product line whereby documents can be filled out either online or offline, electronically signed and then securely transmitted over the Internet. A system based upon this technology would allow research institutions to utilize FREE, Internet downloadable software to fill-out, save, route, encrypt, print, email and submit electronic grant applications to a grants sponsoring organization like NIH. Once received electronically by the sponsor via the Internet, grant applications could then automatically be decisioned without the need for human intervention. Also, application data could automatically be extracted as an XML data stream into sponsor electronic databases for review, action and archival. Additionally, the security built into the electronic forms product allows for bi-directional data exchange between the sponsor and the Principal Investigator and research administration staff at the institution. Further, inherent in these tools would be the ability to place automated, self-checking grant compliance control mechanisms (margins, fonts, page limitations, etc.) such that it would be easier for the applicant to submit applications adhering to the requirements.